In computer related processes, a memory leak may arise when a software application or program holds memory for some use yet does not release the held memory back to the operating system. In some instances, a memory leak may manifest when an object is stored in memory and cannot be accessed by the process of the software application or program. In other instances, the opposite may occur where a reference to an object that is no longer needed may be held by a software application or program, which may inhibit the object from being garbage collected and thus create a memory leak. Further, memory leaks may be destructive due to their ability to exhaust available memory resources during execution of applications or programs, and memory leaks may negatively impact system performance. For instance, a memory leak may diminish performance by reducing availability of memory, and in some instances, a large portion of available memory may be allocated thereby causing parts of a system to cease working properly, causing an application or program to crash, and/or causing a system to become restrained and unexpectedly perform sluggishly. Generally, with conventional techniques, a memory leak may only be diagnosed by a programmer or operator with access to the source code of the application or program. Therefore, there currently exists a need to improve memory leak detection techniques and reduce the affects of memory leaks or leakage on system performance.